


爱瘾/Addiction

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	爱瘾/Addiction

从晚宴回来，王耀就一直心不在焉。他没有像以往那样迫不及待的爬上床，等待和阿尔玩些下流的游戏——他今晚的心不在这里。

“你是不是还喜欢弗朗西斯？”阿尔说，他一把将王耀捞进怀里，暧昧的朝他的耳朵呵气。

“开什么玩笑。”王耀敷衍的吻了阿尔，“法国已经过时了。”

“那你就是为我硬的喽。“阿尔将王耀压在门廊墙壁上，单手揽起他的大腿，然后前后磨蹭对方隆起的裤裆，”我要做。“阿尔轻声说，他不清楚是哪个瘪三胆敢勾引王耀，虽然王耀也是他从别人哪偷来的，但他可不信什么天道轮  
回的屁话，无论如何，阿尔从不觉得自己会输。

“你不是正在做吗。“王耀很喜欢阿尔的热情。他跪下去的时候，王耀几乎都要把亚瑟抛在脑后了。

阿尔抽掉王耀的皮带，让西装裤堆到脚踝。白色的平角裤搭配腹肌，和广告杂志上一样性感精英范。他们应该让王耀做亚太地区的代言人，阿尔想，没有人会比王耀更性感，身材性感，脑子也性感。

“操，我觉得我这辈子都离不开你的嘴。“当阿尔隔着内裤含住王耀的时候，他忍不住扬起头长吁了口气。

“弗朗西斯有我口活好吗？“阿尔卖力吸吮王耀的会阴和龟头的位置，口水很快让那的布料都湿漉漉。

“没有。“王耀将手指梳进阿尔的头发，”哦操，绝对没有。“

阿尔隔着湿透的内裤揉搓王耀的罡丸，然后再用口鼻去拱吻轻咬。他的手指顺着臀缝摸进肛口，来回用指甲剐蹭。王耀很享受阿尔的付出，但隔着布料总感觉少些什么。王耀轻轻推开些阿尔的头，脱掉内裤，“舔。“

王耀勃起的阴茎弹到阿尔脸上，有黏液弄脏了他的皮肤，“你和亚瑟谈工作的时候就硬了？“阿尔跪坐在那，舔舔嘴唇，”他可是个直男——“

“别那么多废话。“王耀扶住自己的阴茎往阿尔唇边凑，”现在舔我。“

阿尔单手握住王耀的阴茎，吐出舌尖在龟头上画圈。他的眼镜滑倒鼻尖，那双湖蓝色的眼睛盛满了情欲。王耀用手指来回抚摸阿尔的头发和后颈，表情中透露出还未满足的样子。他退后一步，对阿尔说，“想不想玩点花样？“

“什么？“

王耀踢掉自己的裤子，“把你的也脱掉。“

阿尔照做了，他的阴茎和王耀的一样兴奋。

王耀用脚尖将阿尔轻轻踢到，然后翻身倒坐他的脸上——69式。阿尔能感觉到王耀的长发垂到自己的双腿之间。他们进来的时候没开灯，因此阿尔只能隐约从王耀分开的双腿看见他吸吮自己的模糊轮廓。

那个保守的法国人根本不适合王耀，阿尔感觉到王耀正把他整个吞吐进去。

“爽到没办法干活了吗。“王耀咬了口阿尔的大腿内侧。

阿尔脱了眼镜，抱住王耀的腰腹，将整张脸埋进他的臀缝。来回嗦舔肛口，另一只手不忘给王耀撸管。这是他给王耀无声的回答。阿尔的亲吻是响亮的，这很羞人也很让人亢奋。王耀也尽心竭力的照顾起阿尔被冷落的罡丸。

“操——“王耀猛地停下来，阿尔的舌头插进去了，“等——“

“等什么？“阿尔塞进去一根手指，细心的在内部寻找王耀的兴奋点，”看看这回是谁爽到没办法干活了？“

王耀握住阿尔的阴茎，脸涨的通红。等到阿尔把第三根手指插进去的时候，他已经下意识的自己主动摆动起腰腹。阿尔拍拍王耀的屁股，暗示他从自己身上下来。

“能不能告诉我，今天是哪个小演员让你魂不守舍？“阿尔一面用手指操王耀，一面追着他的下巴和脖颈吻。

“没有。“王耀解开阿尔的衬衫纽扣，来回抚摸玩弄对方的乳头。

“不会有人比我更适合你。“阿尔舔了下王耀的耳垂，”我就是你的《蓝湖》。“

“别总向弗朗炫耀——“

“炫耀什么？“阿尔坏心眼的咬住王耀的乳首，”所以不是小演员，是他让你魂不守舍一整晚？“

“你一定要这么针对他。“王耀攥住阿尔的头发，目光灼灼，”他对你根本不是威胁。“

“你心疼就是威胁。“阿尔说，”我可不能像他一样。“

“像他什么？“

阿尔让王耀面对墙壁跪好，然后握着自己的家伙从王耀身后操进去，“嗯啊，像他一样蠢。“

“他和你不一样。“王耀大腿分得开开的，让阿尔每次都能整个没入。

“可你一样。“阿尔紧紧反握住王耀的臂膀，只依靠腰的力量一下一下把王耀往上操。

“我警告你，不许再招惹弗朗——“

阿尔这下狠狠贴着王耀操起来，他们汗湿皮肤发出轻响，在月光下像偷欢的神祗。阿尔撕开王耀的衬衫，让他发硬乳首在冰冷墙纸上蹭得发红。

“疼。“王耀想回退一点。

阿尔使劲掐了下他的乳头。

“妈的，你脑子有——“王耀话音未落，就被阿尔拉到地板上，像只肚皮朝天的乌龟似的动弹不得。阿尔掰开王耀的一条大腿，仰躺着操他，又用空出来的一只手按揉他的会阴和阴茎。他不喜欢王耀在乎别人，工作的时候不行，  
做爱的时候不行，任何时间都不行。

 

“等——换个姿——“王耀气喘呼呼的说，仰躺着让他空落落的颈椎受不了，剧作家的通病。

王耀这下正坐在阿尔的阴茎上，“操。“

“我就是喜欢你现在这副样子。“阿尔看着自己的阴茎在王耀股间进出。

“我还是喜欢后入多一点。“王耀说，”那，那个——比较省力气——“

“要上去吗。“阿尔抱住王耀的两条腿，借着墙壁站起身。这下他进入的更深了，”卧室有我新买的‘玩具’。“

“什么？“

“我想打你的屁股。“阿尔用气声说，”我还想把你被绑起来操。“

“那你先把这轮结束。“王耀说。

“在楼梯上？“

“在餐厅。“

阿尔将王耀放在餐桌上，重新打开他的双腿，准备进入。

“等等，电话。“王耀从西装内兜掏出手机。

阿尔非常任性的直接操进去。

“嗯哼——“王耀闷哼，努力不发出浪荡的叫床。

阿尔一面小幅度的操，一面啄吻他的膝窝。王耀最受不了这点，每次他都能先射。真不知道电话那头的讨厌鬼是谁。

“现在去办公室？“王耀咬住自己的拳头，”嗯，好，没问题。“

“谁？“阿尔已经准备好到冲刺阶段。

“下去。“王耀说。

“你在开玩笑吗？“阿尔有些怒了，”你告诉我是谁的电话。“

“亚瑟柯克兰。“王耀推开阿尔，系好衬衫纽扣。

“他女朋友都不管他吗。“阿尔烦躁的耙了下头发，不过听到柯克兰的名字，他到没那么生气了。工作狂直男和大胸女人一样对他没威胁。

“你先睡，我估计不会很早回来。“王耀走到门廊穿好自己的裤子。

“什么事啊他。“阿尔没好气的问。

“可能是投资的问题。“王耀抓起领带。

“该死。“阿尔走到门廊，给王耀整理好西装，“早点回来。“

“嗯。“王耀扭开门，步履匆匆的走出去。

阿尔挫败的叹了气，该死，他甚至忘了给自己晚安吻。


End file.
